


I Can't Be King Alone

by Jayleneirisolebar_3



Series: Pernos :) [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, F/F, F/M, Family Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romance, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-01-22 12:55:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12482056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jayleneirisolebar_3/pseuds/Jayleneirisolebar_3
Summary: Kronos won the end of western world, the beginning of a new age. Percy a captive and a plan that was made since the beginning of time... A three way war in progress and it all depends on HIS survival. Notes: this story is being rewritten this is just the beginning co-written with James D.EnglishRated T and MRomance/ familyMain characters: Kronos, Percy J, Iapetus, PoseidonMain pairings: Percy/Kronos = PernosWarnings: manxmanA/N: Are we the only ones who don't use a disclaimer? Eh? Anyways we would like to state that if you don't want to read this don't, and please leave the mean PM's alone, and don't review meanly. It's just not cool.AN/2: THIS HAS sort of BEen REWRITTEN DURING THE SUMMER!DISCLAIMER!: WE DON'T OWN PJO OR HOO RR DOES!MANY THANKS now song list of music: Let it Die- three days grace and My Demons – starsetEnjoy: Jaylene olebar and James Djust so you know this was one of mine and James' official first story and that we decided to post on here :)





	1. The End

Chapter 1: The End

PERCY POV

I glance at Annabeth and Grover one more time before I toss the knife at Luke who catches it. I stood before him defenseless and watched as Luke's eyes turned golden and he laughed. A cold laugh that sent shivers down my spine and probably anyone who was near him.

Even as the gods entered with all of their weapons drawled out and ready to attack, they weren't fast enough. Kronos slowed time and was behind me before I could blink.

"Move to attack me I will kill him now." Luke said and I shivered as backbiter was at my throat.

The sharp blade was cold and slowed down time on my body.

"Percy..." Poseidon- my dad- breathed.

Luke's mortal body got hotter behind me and I cry out as some of the titan divine form comes out to play. Making the arm across my throat glow golden. My body temperatures soar up to very high levels and me too hot that I felt like I was on fire. It got hotter and hotter by the second.

"Let my son go" Dad said.

"HHHMMMMM" Kronos voice seemed amplified. "NO"

But as he said that one of his hands had sneaked down to my Achilles heel weak spot and he slammed his fist onto it.

My scream of pain was followed by laughter and a whole bunch of other things.

I could barely breathe, seeing images flask before my eyes, than….

BOOM!

No one's p.o.v-

Poseidon watched as Hestia gripped his son and frown at their father, whom had just exploded into his true form. The others had been flashed out by Athena and the god of the seas watched as Hermes fell to the ground his hands in his hair tears streaming down his face.

Kronos flew up on golden wings and left his face to the sky. His black hair flew around his head. The same shade as the ones that framed all the sons and daughters of kroon's and Rhea.

Cold laughter filled the air; he landed and watched as the gods struggled against his might, of his divine form.

Kronos strode confidently towards Hestia and Perseus, eyes cold and hard, he knelt and looked into red warm brown eyes.

"Hello daughter. I believe you have my property."

Than the titan king shoved the goddess and yanked the son of the sea to him.

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOO!" Poseidon roared and the oceans and the earth trembled.


	2. PROPHECY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope its good, on my other sites people day its horrible

Chapter songs: No Longer will Slaves / Jonathan David & Melissa Helser / We Not Be Shaken or: Shine down

Second Chance and: Imagine Dragons - Bleeding Out {Lyrics}

A/N-1: James D/Yassen Gregorovich.5 and Jaylene Olebar have rewritten this story, it will be updated with a chapter everyone in a while.

Disclaimers: Roses are Red, Violets are BLUE, I don't own PJOandHOO and neither do YOU!

Chapter 2: PROPHECY

*Last chapter*

Kronos flew up on golden wings and left his face to the sky. His black hair flew around his head. The same shade as the ones that framed all the sons and daughters of Kronos and Rhea.

Cold laughter filled the air; he landed and watched as the gods struggled against his might, of his divine form.

Kronos strode confidently towards Hestia and Perseus, eyes cold and hard, he knelt and looked into red warm brown eyes.

"Hello, daughter. I believe you have my property."

Then the titan king shoved the goddess and yanked the son of the sea to him.

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOO!" Poseidon roared and the oceans and the earth trembled.

*NOW*

Percy P.O.V

-Time Skip (2 months)-

I groan as I feel my blood drip down my body it hurts but I can bare it, I won't break for Kronos.

"Sleep…" Kronos whispers and crouches down next to me. "Rest, heal. I know you will eventually Perseus." Kronos tilts my head up and I look away from golden eyes.

With a sigh, Kronos stands and leaves my cell.

The warm wet blood of mine keeps coming out of my body and my vision starts to get blurry, the world spins and then after a while of being in this state I slump and fall into the blackness of unconsciousness.

*DREAM*

"Perseus" a deep rumble of a voice speaks to me and I snap up looking around for the voice only to meet the stars.

"Who is there!?" I call out and turn in a circle.

"Save him" the same voice answers.

"Who?"

"Whom," the voice corrects, but this time it is behind me.

Turning to face the voice I see: a tall man with black curly hair and silver eyes that look like the stars, and the bright blue light is behind him as if a newborn star is alive. He wears a black chitin and a sword that is all black except a few stars around the hilt is in his hands.

"Ouranus!" I state shocked and kneel before the Primordial.

"It is I." He smiles and puts his hand on my chin… just like Kronos.

I flinch.

"You need to save Kronos. My son." He frowns and looks at me with those silver eyes.

"I- I can't." I stammer out.

"Yes, my great-grandson you can."

Looking at the Primordial I sigh.

"I suppose you got away? He hates me, he has BEEN TORTURING ME!" I Exclaim.

"Gaea is falling, save Kronos if not for you… everyone else. There is a war coming, more dangerous than any other."

"W-why?"

"Night and Shadows come

Despair is left, Time will fall

The Sea will rise and save.

At the right hand of Time's hand"

With that, I wake.


	3. Choices that change the world

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dreams, summer and prophecies  
> And Poseidon's anger

A/N: Song of the chapter: Ruelle - Monsters and Drag Me Down- One Direction

A/N 2: this chapter was done by Jaylene Olebar and James D

*Last Chapter*

I feel my breathing stutter as Kronos starts to kiss me, his lips on mine, forcing me to open for him.

"Stop!" I want to scream but all I manage was a half moan.

Fingers trail all over my body leaving an icy chill and just as Kronos goes lower he stands and smirks.

"Your body has decided, all I need is your heart and mind." And the bastard walks out.

*NOW*

*Dream*

Percy POV

Right well, the dream started like this. We were all in mom's apartment and the TV was on at a child's station, and dad held me in his arms. I was laughing in delight and drool came out of my mouth.

"Let's wipe your mouth, Sea Prince!" he said and smacked my head on his head yet I stay quiet. "You'll grow up to be a smart hero."

There was a blinding flash of gold that no one would be able to mistake as. The sun, or Apollo, next to him stood the Oracle of Delphi, the mummy version.

"I am the spirit of Delphi, speaker of the prophecies of Phoebus Apollo, slayer of the mighty Python. The approach, seeker, and ask," she said and my mom glanced at dad and frowned.

"W-what is my son's Destiny?" her lower lip trembled, and dad wrapped his arms around her for comfort.

"Son of Sea, beware Time

He shall be your Salvation, your Betrayal your Destruction.

Your body responds to his,

Save the world from the Dark

At the Right hand of Time."

The scene changed and I stood next to a handsome man with his arms around me, I looked up at him with love shining in my eyes. The man did too and when he leaned down I met him for the kiss and the titan slowly lowered me to the bed.

"Kronos!" my future self-cried out and you could clearly see the pleasure than it all disappeared, the Oracle fell and Apollo raced to catch her.

Poseidon looked green, his eyes full of grief and hurt, that his son would be with his crazy baby eating father.

"Poseidon…?" My mother asked and she looked pale, tears brimmed her eyes, big and shiny.

"I am so sorry Uncle P…" Apollo spoke softly and my mom let the tears fall, her heartbreaking sobs broke the atmosphere.

"We keep Perseus away from the Greek world as long as possible, he can't know, he mustn't know. I don't want that fate for my son." Dad said and glared at Apollo.

"Uncle, we can't control a prophecy-"Apollo began but was interrupted.

"DO YOU THINK I WANT THIS FATE FOR MY SON!? IT WAS MY FAULT! I HAD SWORN ON THE RIVER STYX TO NEVER HAVE A HALF-BLOOD CHILD! THE CURSE MEANT FOR ME WENT TO MY SON!" dad roared and mom and Apollo cowered under the angry wrath of the sea god.

Even from where we were we could hear the waves pounding and the earth trembling, and the winds picked up speed.

"Poseidon, please..." mom said and that was when I was jolted awake.

*NOW*

Percy woke up with a gasp he was panting and he could feel the sweat roll down his bare body. He had no idea how long he had been asleep, but he felt well rested. He noticed that he was now in a better room, rather than the cells.

The bed he was on was soft and the room was shining gold and blue slightly, and there was a closet, it was closed. Percy sighed and sat up and ran a hand through his hair. It was longer than normal and would need to be cut. But that didn't matter right now.

"What the Hades was that?" he murmured and stretched and winced as a few bones popped.

Percy POV

I stand and walk to the window and glance at San Francisco below, it was bright and no one was walking. Nothing moved.

That is so weird I think.

"It is," a voice I now recognize says and I turn around.

Kronos stands their arms crossed and dressed in black, it suits him. I scowl as I see the Titan Kings eyebrow rise.

"Stay out of my head!" I say.

"Oh, Perseus how do I wish" Kronos smirks and walks closer to me.

I scramble backward and keep going until my back hits the wall.

"You'll never win, you want me and you deny, but you can't deny love" Kronos murmured and lightly touched my forehead, I flinch.

"I will NEVER love you. You're going to destroy the whole world. San Fran makes no noise. No birds chirp…" I trail off as his familiar golden eyes watch me and I weaken a little. The dream/future/pat thing had gotten to me, making me second guess.

"Lie down, be a good boy. This will only hurt if you deny it." Without my consent, the titan king throws me on the bed and I swallow.

I jump as the door opens and all the other titans stand there.

"K-Kronos?"

"I am the king of the universe; mount Othrys is the control of power. I command that Perseus's mortal form breaks and he becomes immortal."

I scream and that was the last thing I saw, besides the king's face.

ΩΩΩ

I don't know how long I slept, but when I woke up I was on something warm, and I snuggled closer. "Ugh, what happened?" and that was when I realize I was resting, and my Olympian family stood/ sat there. They looked tired and sore, but very much alive and not in Tartarus.

But they had chains around their wrists and looked like they were in pain, but they hid it well.

"Percy" dad asked and I sit up.

"Dad, what is up?" it sounds lame and my voice is scratchy.

"They took your mortal form away. They dropped you off 5 days ago, and you just now woke up."

"I- I don't want to be the one dad… I don't want to be the right hand of Kronos."

I wince as every god present winces and stare at me.

"I am so, so, so, so, so, sorry Percy"

"Can't you get me out? "

"No, you can't change the Fates, stand to fight and serve Olympus boy," Zeus says and I nod even though I don't want too, I knew it

But my will was already crumbling; I doubt I could stand any more news.

I would be by Kronos side when the war started, and I would have to try keeping my family alive…. I was falling…

I never felt so lost.

A/N: Alright that was a little bit longer than the others and We hope you liked it! Please ReView


	4. Iapetus asside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anger talk and updated!

Songs for the chapters: Jamie Campbell Bower - Better Man and: Ruelle - Live like Legends

Chapter 4: Iapetus Aside

*Last time*

"Can't you get me out?"

"No, you can't change the Fates, stand to fight and serve Olympus boy," Zeus says and I nod even though I don't want too, I knew it

But my will was already crumbling; I doubt I could stand any more news.

I would be by Kronos side when the war started, and I would have to try keeping my family alive…. I was falling…

I never felt so lost.

*NOW*

Iapetus p.o.v

I walk up to the cell door and see Percy standing there with his arms around his father crying, it breaks my heart, the one I thought I had lost. I can't show emotions, he mustn't know.

"Get up HERO; you have a meeting with my brother." I sneer and yank the door open.

"No, please uncle!" Poseidon cries and holds firmly onto Perseus.

I feel my heart wrench, I can't, but I have too.

FUCK

With a growl, I stalk in and yank the boy.

"I can walk!" he snarls and wrenches his arm out of my grasp. I smile and walk behind him.

"Any noise and he is dead. Kings Orders," with that I shut the door and walk out.

"You won't kill them will you?" He asks and I scowl.

"Keep walking"

"I saved your life; can't you at least be nice?"

"YOU TOOK MY MEMORIES! I FINALLY JUST GOT THEM BACK! MY LOYALTY IS TO MY KING AND IT SHOULD BE YOURS TOO!" I keep up my cover and see his head duck in fear.

"My, my, my brother what is with your temper?" I look up and see my brother.

His golden eyes are on Percy.

"Are you sure, great uncle? Come on gramps, he said you want to talk to me?"

"More than talk…."

"No, I can't betray my family. And that isn't what I want."

"Sure?"

I watch as Kronos walks up to the immortal, yet not god, or titan. His hands wander lower and I see Percy's hesitance, his will crumbling, the longing in his eyes, yet the determination.

"Y-yes…?"

"I thought so, Iapetus you can go; I think I need to talk to Perseus."

"Kronos, please…please stop. I don't love you." I hear and I flash out.

Percy was a mess of emotions, so hard that I got lost.

Kronos was playing with his loyalty, and that always hurt the one with the flaw the most.

I wanted to help, yet I can't, I can only do so much.


End file.
